


Two-Faced

by thepapercrow



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Minor Violence, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepapercrow/pseuds/thepapercrow
Summary: Tilly's reflections of her relationships with the other women in the gang-When Susan pulls Tilly to her side and swears to her she'll never let anyone hurt her again, Tilly knows it's not true. She see's the earnest intensity in the older woman's gaze and allows herself to slump into her, let's herself feel the rage, and protectiveness, and honesty- she's warm and small and her mountain lion of a mother would do anything for her now. But in the back of her mind she knows that eventually it'll end- maybe in be a day from now, a month, a year. She doesn't have a timeline, so for now, she'll let herself feel safe and submit to the warmth.
Relationships: Mary-Beth Gaskill/Tilly Jackson, Tilly Jackson/Karen Jones
Kudos: 19





	Two-Faced

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I get tipsy when writing I suppose. I always really liked Tilly and the mission when Susan and Arthur go after Tilly and Susan mentions her killing someone stood out to me- especially Arthur’s surprise about it. Tilly seems to have a lot a faucets and empathy, and high empathy often lends itself to playing off other’s emotions/mannerisms.

When Susan pulls Tilly to her side and swears to her she'll never let anyone hurt her again, Tilly knows it's not true. She see's the earnest intensity in the older woman's gaze and allows herself to slump into her, let's herself feel the rage, and protectiveness, and honesty- she's warm and small and her mountain lion of a mother would do anything for her now. But in the back of her mind she knows that eventually it'll end- maybe in be a day from now, a month, a year. She doesn't have a timeline, so for now, she'll let herself feel safe and submit to the warmth. Susan coos to her for hours, helping her out of her bloodstained dress, helping her bathe and bringing her broth and tea. It feels nice, being looked after like this. When Tilly hugs the woman goodnight in her new dressing gown she really loves her for a moment, she'll probably be shocked out of this trance soon, but for now it's enough. 

-

Karen is loud and brash, and when she grabs Tilly by the waist and twirls her around the camp like a lady Tilly can't help but laugh. It's fun and she revels in how free she feels. The camp can clearly see them but there's nothing to hide, they’re just women being silly being tender towards one another- not only nothing to blink an eye at, but something to expect and encourage. If Karen is swaying a bit with the drink and laughing at her own strange jokes, the others aren't close enough to hear it and Tilly doesn't mind. Karen is strong and confident for all her vices and Tilly is almost thrilled at the way Karen's hand traces the length of her back in this manic dance. She'll follow her lead now and take pleasure in her closeness, and if she finds herself nestled together in Karen's bedroll later, it will bring her no shame.

-

When Sadie first arrives in the camp Tilly isn't sure what to make of her. The woman is broken, frayed and hard to approach, but she can feel the power resonating from her even that first night. Along with the others, Tilly opens her arms and channels all the soft touches and warm spring flowers she can picture. And when Sadie rejects these and speaks rather of bloodstains and dust and drunken fistfights Tilly finally understands, the wool falling from her eyes. Her own words become less measured and more coarse and she speaks her own truths readily, of the teeth and gravel, and hate. When Sadie finally claps her on the back hard enough to hurt and laughs along with her Tilly finally feels content, finally in sync with her wild, savage sister- blood covering both their mouths. 

-

Abigail doesn't have as much time as she once did and her face has turned from bright and open to carefully stiff, but she is more honest now and even as her hands shift from soft to rough, her core remains true. Always going a bit further to provide and encourage and Tilly makes a point to stand beside her, hands submerged. Abigail will complain to her and she will nod and fume and laugh along with her until they worked up into a frenzy, and when it's finished, Tilly will collapse beside her and sigh as they both recount- carrying water, mending socks, waiting on men with plastered smiles. But now, when these men mope and cry and finally plead they both just remain stiff and consider them together, and if they please, move along. 

-

Mary-Beth is quiet in voice, but Tilly can tell she has a lot to say. When Tilly settles beside her she always feels the same gaze, gray and searching. They laugh and sing together and speak of all the gentle and pure things of the world, floating on clouds above them laying side by side. The longer they sit though, the more things shift, bleeding from knife wounds, cowering in broom closets, and then back to scones and grass and foxes raiding the coop. Tilly doesn't think when they land there together, and when Mary-Beth takes her hand and whispers to her, Tilly feels at a loss for words. The woman tells Tilly she sees her and loves her, and that she's her biggest inspiration. Her muse. And Tilly doesn't know what to make of that, so she doesn't, she just lays back and they look up at the clouds together.


End file.
